Animation typically includes a three-dimensional wire mesh produced from an image and a texture model that represents the visual features associated with the wire mesh. A set of movement instructions is produced for directing movement of the wire mesh. When the instructions are input to the wire mesh having the texture model residing thereon, a three-dimensional moving image is produced.
Typically, the wire mesh, texture model and instructions are sent to a customer for their entertainment and/or use. Although the presently known and utilized animation creation and transmission components are satisfactory, they include drawbacks. During transmission, such components may be intercepted and undesirably modified.
Consequently, a need exists for a secure method for transmitting such animation that is essentially tamper-proof.